Dante and Lulu Always and Forever
by NWszolek2010
Summary: The Life of Dante and Lulu.How they are dealing with Michael living with them, Dante's daddy issues and a new addition. This story also includesJohnny Z, Olivia and Morgan/pretty much everyone in PC will make an appearance in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Dante and Lulu- Always and Forever**

General Hospital Fan Fic

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I'M JUST A HUGE GH FAN!_

Summery: The Life of Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer. How they are dealing with Michael living with them, Dante's daddy issues and a new addition. This story also includes Johnny Z, Olivia and Morgan/ pretty much everyone in PC will make an appearance in this.

Chapter One- How did that happen…. Oh wait I know… Oh my gosh!

Lulu examined the white strip and starts to cry. Two lines means Pregnant she thought to herself.

"How did this happen… she thought…Oh wait I know exactly how this happened….. OMG!" the last part she said out loud and loud enough for Dante to come running to the bathroom.

Lu you ok? He said startled.

Yeah, come in if you dare!

Dante opens the door. Lulu is wearing one of his shirts and undies. He notices that her eyes are watery and that she is also smiling.

"What is it babe", Dante Whispered, not wanting to wake Michael who was asleep on the couch.

Look! She held up the box and the pregnancy test and Dante was speechless… and then..

"Oh my Gosh!" Dante held his hand over his mouth and then he started to cry a little. He grabbed lulu and kissed her.

"We need to get a bigger place!" lulu said even louder than Dante had been.

Michael woke up from a deep sleep, after hearing the commotion… and wandered over to the bathroom… What are You Guys do….. Dante interrupts

Michael, what we are about to tell you is classified… no one can know yet, Not even my mom.

"ok, so… spill…"

"I'm gonna be a DADDY!" Dante exclaimed…. "and you're gonna be an uncle!"

Authors Note- This is a short chapter but I will update as soon as I can, Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ma! Seriously!

Dante and Lulu stepped off of the elevator hand in hand. Today was their appointment with Dr. Lee. Today they would see the first sonogram.

Dante and Lulu were completely flabbergasted to see Olivia coming out of Dr. Lee's Office.

"Ma!" "Olivia" they said in unison

"Oh Lulu, your pregnant too!"

"Ye…s wait, you!"

"Mmmmmmhmmm" Olivia smirked

"MA, WHAT ABOUT THE HEALTH RISKS, YOUR OVER THIRTY FIVE."

"And she is perfectly health, you don't have to worry." Dr. Lee chimed in. "in about seven months you will have a healthy brother or sister"

"This is just perfect!" " A baby of my own and a sibling" "does Johnny know?" Dante said sarcastically.

"Not yet, but I'd like to tell him myself." Olivia shot back

"Do you think he'll be up for the commitment, I mean, come on… he's in the mob, haven't you learned anything ma!"

Olivia started to get teary "You say that like I never loved you…"

"Ma…don't cr…"

"Dante this is your mom's business, that's enough." I'm happy for you Olivia" she reaches in for a hug.

"Thank you… you bring that sonogram over as soon as possible ok." Olivia fought back her tears and walked away.

Lulu shot a frustrated look at Dante

"What?" Dante said

"You know what." "ughh I don't want to fight, let's just go in and we'll talk about your mom later"

(Dr. Lee's Office)

"Oh my gosh!" Dr. Lee said

"What" Dante and Lulu said in unison. They were both scared.

"Twins, look!"

"Twins?" said Lulu

"twins" Dante was overjoyed. But then he felt bad about how he treated his mom earlier.

"You are about two months along and I predict April for your month of delivery."

"Hey, your mom is due then too"

"yeah" "gosh I can be such a jerk at times." "I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't worry, she knows how much you lover her…" "Johnny loves her too you know."

"that's what I'm worried about…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Olivia and Johnny, Closer together

Johnny awoke to a pounding on his door.

"John! Open up, It's Olivia!' She just needed to talk to him.

Johnny opened up the door and smirked. "Hey, I thought you were over me but, I like playing games.."

"This is NOT a game John, This is serious."

"What's the matter, did my father threaten you again?" He was starting to feel concerned, he noticed that Olivia had been crying. Olivia just about fainted into Johnny's arms, he walked her over to his couch and sat her down.

"I'm sorry, can I have some water please?

"Yeah sure," "now what do you need to tell me?" He was really scared now what if she was sick, what if she was dying and he was the only one she could bear telling.

"Liv, are you sick"

"No… I think you might want to sit down for this though…" She let her emotions get the best of her. Johnny immediately held her in his arms trying to comfort her. " Oh Liv, Don't cry" He hated seeing her so upset. "Just tell me… please"

"Ok… Now this was the farthest thing from my mind, and if you don't feel like you're ready, I've raised a child on my own before…"

"Wait…What?" "You're…"

"Pregnant… Yes"

Johnny smiled. "I can't believe this" He was undoubtedly happy. "I would never make you do this alone, I just don't think I'd be good at this fatherhood thing... I mean my father is crazy."

"Yes, but you are NOTHING like him. And you will be amazing, don't worry"

Johnny dimmed the lights and lit a fire in the fire place. Olivia soon fell asleep. He placed his ear on Olivia's belly and started talking to the baby, in a whisper. "Hey little one, it's your daddy. I love you and mommy so much and I will try my hardest to be the father that you deserve. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me." Then he picked up Olivia and carried her to his bedroom.

Johnny was so happy, that night he dreamed of his and Liv's future together…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Moving Out…Moving In

Dante and Lulu wanted to show Olivia the sonogram. They wanted her to be the first to know that they were gonna have twins.

"That's weird. What these boxes for?"

"I don't know, maybe someone new is moving into your mom's building…" she hesitated "I can't wait to see her face when she hears the news!"

Lulu knew exactly why there were boxes in the hallway but she didn't want to be the one to break it to him. Just then they saw Olivia carrying out a fairly big box.

"Oh no you don't!" said Johnny. "I do all the heavy lifting around hear babe."

"John! I've got it. I'm pregnant, not an invalid…" "Oh hi honey" She smiled when she saw her 25 year old baby.

"What's going on ma?"

"Johnny asked me to move in with him. We found a new penthouse apartment." "It's on harbor view road." "Your dad and brothers used to live there, it has been vacant for a while now."

"oh" Dante hid his frustration.

"Look Dante, I know this is hard for you to deal with but, I love your mom so much and I figured this would be a fresh new start for the us and the baby."

"Yeah, there is plenty of room for us and the baby's room is already painted." Said Olivia.

"Well Olivia, if you are happy then Dante and I are happy for you…Right honey…" Lulu said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes Ma"

"Ok, now that that's settled, is there something else you wanted to talk about cuz we are very busy."

"Yeah!" said Lulu, "You said that you wanted to see the Sonogram ASAP so here is a copy for you."

Lulu Handed the copy to Olivia. It didn't take Lulu long to break the news before Olivia noticed for herself.

"Here's the head and the shoulders and the head and the shoulders…"

Olivia was baffled. "awww….. Wait! What? You said head and shoulders twice! Why?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"

"OH MY GOODNESS, THAT'S WONDERFUL! Exclaimed Olivia. "When are you due honey?"

"APRIL!"

"THAT'S WHEN IM DUE!"

This is when Dante and Johnny became a little more friendly with eachother and walked away from the over ecstatic women.

"Hey… Want a Beer Dude, I still have some saved in the fridge?"

"Sure, let's leave them alone for a while so they can plan the rest our lives" Dante chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Showing… Maxi has a big mouth!

Lulu tried with all her might to squeeze into her jeans that morning. Finally the pants buttoned. But then they ripped.

"Crap! I'm not even four months " " If I wear sweats to work Maxi will know that I'm pregnant"

Dante looked up from his side of the bed. "Babe, your beautiful in whatever you wear, we need to start telling everyone anyway."

"I know, I just want to wait until we know what the sexes are… God I'm fat! And if Maxi finds out that I'm pregnant… not to mention pregnant with twins… it will take 2 minute s for the REST of Port Charles to find out!"

"well we can't hide this forever babe"

Michael yells from the couch "Lulu, you're the hottest cousin I have, but I'm trying to sleep, why do you have to work on a Saturday anyway."

"Because Cousin Connie never sleeps!" chuckled Dante

"…and neither does fashion" Lulu chimed In.

Dante got up from bed and wrapped his arms around Lulu Mid- Section. " Mio bello donne" his whispered in Italian while rubing her belly.

"che... uomo... sei... meravigliosa!" she hesitated, Olivia was teaching her Italian.

* * *

Crimson office

Lulu walked in 20 minutes late, she was already exausted, carrying ten fashion magazines, 3 bags filled with samples for the photo shoot, and four lates. "hey maxi will you help me with this."

"yeah sure... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kate is gonna flip when she sees you"

"I know, I just..." she starts to cry... "NOTHING fits anymore"

Maxi grabs the lates and Lulu tosses every thing else on the floor.

"Why not...wait... last week at the...you didnt want any alco...YOUR PREGNANT ARENT YOU?"

Maxi was ecstatic

"Can I be the God Mother...When are you do?... Have you told Olivia..."

Just then Olivia and Kate walked into the office, Olivia was beginning to show also, and she was glowing.

"OH MY GOSH, Both of you? This is priceless" "Kate Lulu's Pregnant"

"MAXI!"

"WHAT LULU, WE HAVE TO THROW YOU A BABY SHOWER, KATE YOU ARE INCHARGE OF THE INVITES, I'll DO THE VENUE AND THE DECORATIONS!

Lulu just looked over at Olivia and smiled.

"Lulu, isn't it nice to know that we have such a wonder friend."

* * *

By the end of the day, Lulu and Dante and Olivia and Johnny were almost completely exposed, they got calls and texts from everyone in PC to RSVP for their double baby shower in March at the metro court.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I don't think it can get any better than this (this is a 4 part chapter )

Part 1- SONOGRAMS

Olivia and Lulu were both scheduled to for a sonogram on the same day so they went into each other's appointments. Dante and Johnny had to "work" but really they were out looking for engagement rings. Then they would go put the fear of God into their fathers.

Olivia almost cried when she saw her twin grandbabies come on to the screen, their hearts beating almost in sync. Both were healthy and strong.

Lulu didn't care what their genders were so long as they were healthy, and indeed she was thanking God for that.

"Look at them" Lulu felt the tears starting to flow

Olivia then gazed at her own baby who she hoped and prayed was a girl. She always wanted a girl and so did Johnny. In fact Johnny wanted so badly to name the baby after his mother, the mother who was stolen from him when he was just a little boy.

"Please be a Maria" she prayed silently

The two were dying to know what their babies genders were going to be but they decided to wait until Dante and Johnny were around. Dr. Lee wrote the Genders on the back of each sonogram photo and put them in separate envelopes, and Olivia booked a reservation for 4 at the metro court.

Part 2- THE FEAR OF GOD

{Penton Ville visitation room}

Johnny sat at metal table with an insanely large grin on his face. He was about to put his father in his place. He paid off the guard, so no one could listen in on his conversation.

The guards brought in Anthony Zacchara and hand cuffed him to the table. He was oddly surprised to see his only son.

"Johnnnnny, what brings you my way?" he said sadistically.

"Well, pop, I bring good news and a warning"

"Well…."

"First you have to promise me somethi…."

"And if I brake this promise" he interrupted

"I'll burry you right next to Claudia"

"Well, that's a pretty steep promise, but ok, I promise… Wait what am I promising"

" I want you to forget that I was ever your son."

"why"

"Because I'm getting out, Me and Liv, wll were getting the hell out of Dodge for a while"

"mmhmmm, and all of this because… Why… When did you decide to become a saint?"

"The moment Olivia told me that I'm gonna be a father."

"A father?"

"Yeah, if you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt Olivia, like I said before, You will end up just like Claudia, rotting in the ground with nothing but a plastic bag to stop the bugs from feasting on your cold flesh."

"Hey, Johnnn, come on, I'm a changed man."

"And I'm Not willing to take any chances… I want you to swear on Mom's grave, which may I remind you, that you put her in… that you or anyone else on your payroll will EVER come near Me or my FAMILY."

"And since when were we not family john."

"The day you put a bullet in my mother's chest while attempting to put one in head!"

"that's fare…. What's in it for me?"

"NOTHING!"…. Johnny reaches out and puts his hands around his father's neck and started to squeeze. "You die peacefully in your sleep after a long happy life!"

"Deal…"

Sonny's Living Room

Dante was waiting for Sonny in the darkness of his living room. In fact he was sipping on a glass of whisky when his father walked in.

Sonny Turns the lights on… "What the?... Dante, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Lulu and your mom." "oh and congratulations on the baby" "tell your mother the same."

"Lulu and I are having Twins"

"Oh, that's amazing"

"Yeah, I would like for you to be involved in their lives but…"

"You cant trust me to keep them safe… I get it.."

"Just promise me one thing… dad… Man to Man…"

"You got it son…" He reaches out for a hug, Dante accepts it

"Promise me that you will do everything you can to keep my babies safe" he starts to cry "and that you will never intentionally hurt them… in any way"

Sonny, for the first time, let himself really cry in front of one of his children.

"I swear on your grandmother's grave."

Part 3- THE BEST PROPOSALS EVER

Dante and Johnny had a huge surprise for Lulu and Olivia up their sleeves

They ordered dinner. It tasted so amazing; both men had butterflies in their stomach like it was prom night all over again.

When they were finished eating, Johnny asked Olivia to Dance. She accepted.

It was the perfect time; the band was playing "just the way you look tonight"

"Olivia have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

"Only every single day honey"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"oh… What?" she smiled

"That you are the only women In the world for me and that I long to be with you forever." He gets down on one knee and presented her with a small yet elegant diamond engagement ring with a braided silver band.

"Oh my Gosh, Johnny."

He starts to cry "Olivia Falconari… will you marry me?"

"Abso-fricken-lutly!"

"That SOB took my idea" Smirked Dante

"What!" said Lulu

Dante had no idea what to say so he whipped out the ring and pulled one of those cheesy one liners.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Lulu looked down at the Ring, it was a HUGE… sapphire?

"look I know it's not a diamond, but this was my grandmothers, and she and my granpa were together until death parted them." He smiled nervously "this is the worst proposal ever…."

"No it's Not, and Yes I'll….Marry you? You are asking that question… right.

"YES!"

"Then Yes I Will!"

Then Olivia sat back down at the table and glanced over at Lulu

"Do you think we should look at the Sonograms now"

Both men Chimed in "YESSSSS!"

Molly and Kristina were at the Metro Court Eating With Alexas and Sam

"Hey, Uh MOLLY, Kay, can you come over here said Dante"

"What can we do for you?"

"Well.." Dante said, "we need you to tell us what our babies' genders are going to be."

"Yeah we had Dr. Lee write them down on the back of our sonograms today and we are reallllly eager." said Olivia

"OF COURSE" the girls said in unison

both Olivia and Lulu handed the their envelopes to Kristina and Molly

"So who want's to know first."

"Age before beauty!" said OLivia

"Alright, so what are you gonna name your baby Olivia?" said Molly

"John JR if it's a boy and MARIA if it's a girl" Johnny said eagerly...

"so what is it sweety?" chimed Olivia

... Molly left a dramatic Pause. "It's... A... GIRL!

"OH MY GOSHHHH A GIRL! ARE YOU SURE?" Johnny said with tears in his eyes "OH LIV, I COULDNT BE HAPPIER BABY"

"YAY A LITTLE SISTER, Now Kay, what are we having" said Dante

"lets see... A BOY and... A...GIRL!"

Dante Stood Up for all the people in the Metro Court to see and Hear."LADIES AND GENTALMEN, Ms. LULU SPENCER AND I JUST GOT ENGAGED AND WE ARE HAVING TWINS... A BOY AND A GIRL!"

"AND" Johnny said "Ms. FALCONARIE AND I ARE ALSO GETTING MARRIED AND WE ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY GIRL!"

the whole crowed of people cheered.

both Olivia and Lulu were overjoyed and when they got home, their beau's carried them over the threshold... getting prepared for their wedding night they presumed...

* * *

****Sugestions? NOw I'm Stumpped, do I add some DRAMA maybe some near fatal events huh feel free to give ideas:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Wedding Plans

Olivia and Lulu just came from a late lunch. When they stepped off the elevator to the Crimson office they noticed Maxi and Carly in a yelling match.

"Why do you have to control everything Carly, Lulu and Olivia are my friends to!"  
"I Just want everything to be perfect for the Baby Showers and Wedding"

"Yeah Well SO DO I"

"LADIES, WHAT IS THE ISSUE!" shouted Olivia

"THIS IS REDICULIOUS!" Said Lulu

"We are just having an argument about the baby shower and such."

"well, we have opinions too ya know, what are you having issues with."

"Everything, Your Weddings are double and your baby showers are double we don't know which event to have first and who is standing where and…"

"Ok" said Liv " Our wedding is at Windemere, thanks to Nicholas, why don't we just have the ceremony and instead of wedding gifts since we pretty much have everything we need why doesn't everyone bring baby gifts."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT LIV" shouted Carly and Maxi

"right" said Lulu "My dad will escort Olivia and I down the aisle, Morgan will hold the rings, Michael will Be Dante's best man and Molly will read a poem and that leaves….

"Kristina and Kate, what do we have Them be?" Said Carly

"Brides Maids ?" said Maxie

"Great, and Maxie and Kristina will be My Brides maids and Kristina and Kate will be Olivia's"

"Perfect, and what about Sonny and Mike."

"oooh that's a good question, well Morgan and Molly are a pair, Then its Michael and Kristina, Carly and Mike, Then Sonny and Maxi." Said Lulu

"Its Settled, so what colors are you two wearing?" said Maxie, "Are you wearing white?"

"Yeah White is good." Said lulu

"Flowers?" said Maxie

"Pink and red roses" said Olivia

Later that day Olivia started to feel a little faint… Decided to go home early

"John are you ho…" as soon as she opened the door she nearly fell over, she was almost at the couch but she didn't make it. SMASH ! She hit her head on the living room table on the way down….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Panic and Fear go Hand in Hand

Authors note- I COULD NEVER PUT SONNY AND OLIVIA BACK TOGETHER besides I love Johnny and Olivia together, I hope this is just as good for you…

Johnny walked up to the door of his apartment and noticed it was slightly open. He mind immediately shifted into panic mode "LIV!" he looked down and saw the woman he loved lying on her side with a pretty nasty gash on her head.

"Oh, My GOD, OLIVIA!" He rushed to her side checking her pulse. "BABE can you hear me?"

Sam just down the hall heard Johnny screaming and ran to see if she could help. "Johnny?"

"Sam, call The hospital, tell them I'm Bringing Liv!" He was in tears at this moment

"Johnny you have to calm down, don't move her, you could hurt the baby!"

"Call an ambulance then!" "Baby if you can hear me, every things gonna be fine… you have to be.."

"Yes, 911, I have a Woman here 35 years old, about 6 ½ months pregnant, she appears to have fallen and hit her head.." "No she doesn't appear to be awake, but she is breathing."

Sam told the address and the floor and apartment number. She stayed on the line with the 911 operator until the paramedics got there.

It felt like an eternity for Johnny, not knowing if Olivia was going to be ok, not knowing if his daughter was going to be ok and that killed him.

Finally the paramedics were there

"What have we got?" said one of them

"She's Olivia Falconari, I found her like this"

"Ok, Medical History? Drugs anything."

"No, her last appointment, the DR said she and the baby were in good health, WHAT IS GOING ON!" "IS SHE GONNA BE OK? JUST HELP HER!" said Johnny now sobbing uncontrollably. "I CANT LOSE HER!"

"Johnny, pull yourself together, go with Olivia to the Hospital and I'll Call Dante and lulu!"

"OK, thank you for your help"

Dante picked up his phone at the precinct "Sam… What do you want?"

"Dante, listen to me, It's your mom, She's going to the hospital right now"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED!"

"She passed out and hit her head." "That's all I Know"

Dante hung up the phone and called lulu and told him to meet him at the hospital.

"MAC!" " I NEED TO LEAVE, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY MOM!"

******** HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, OOOOOH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!***********


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Waiting

Dante , Lulu and Johnny waited…. Forever…..

"I can't stand this, if mom loses Maria it will kill her."

"I Know Dante, I would feel like dying myself" said Johnny

"I'm Sorry Johnny, I'm Just …."

"Worried about Olivia, I know…" said Johnny

"I know this must be so hard for you two, maybe we should go to chapel and pray."

"Why does it seem we only pray when something goes bad…" said Dante

"Maybe, because we lose sight of what is really important." Lulu said placing her hand in Dante's.

Johnny decided to go to the chapel

Chapel-

Johnny lit a few candles, "I obviously haven't done this in a while, actually ever. I'm sorry for ignoring you. God you've blessed me in so many ways and I haven't given you any credit. I'm here to beg you for mercy God, Please help Olivia pull through and Lord, our daughter is so important to us, PLEASE let us keep her with us. If Olivia loses Maria, she won't be able to cope." His emotions get the best of him and he gets down on his knees, "You've probably heard this from, well everyone who's ever been in a bind but I promise that if Olivia and Maria make it through this I will do whatever I can to live the way you want me to. I will quit this business, me and Olivia will move away and we will be the best parents to our little girl."

Dante walks in, he kneels at the first pew and then crouches next to Johnny, he starts the lords prayer "Our Father who art in Heaven, Hollowed be thy name…" Johnny hesitantly joins in, "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom , the power and the glory forever and ever amen."

"Thanks Dante"

"hey were family"

Carly and Maxie were there soon and showed even more concern.

"What happened Johnny?" said Carly

"I don't know, I came home and she was on the floor,"

"Is she gonna be ok?" said Maxie

"The Doctors are still examining her." Said Dante

"Mr. _**Zacchara," said the nurse**_

_"**Yes, that's me, how is Olivia?"**_

_"**She has a mild concussion, She's awake now and she is asking for you, Dr. Lee is on her way to check on the baby."**_

_**The nurse led Johnny to Olivia's room. "Hey honey, how are feeling."**_

_"**Better now that you're here, how's the baby." She said urgently**_

_"**They don't know yet babe, Dr. Lee will be here any minute so don't worry." Johnny caressed her face and then he sat next down next to her.**_

_"**knock knock" said Dr. Lee**_

_"**Come In." said Johnny**_

_"**Ok Olivia first, lets do an Ultra sound to check on your baby girl."**_

_**Dr. lee turned carefully placed the controller on to Olivia's belly immediately they were all relieved**_

_**BA BOOOM BA BOOM BABOOM, Maria's heart beat was strong**_

_**Johnny felt all the heartache leave him**_

_"**Looks like your baby is quite the tough girl" said Dr. Lee " You fainted because you have High Blood pressure due to stress, no more work for the rest of your pregnancy, and get as much R&R as possible."**_

_"**That can be arranged" said Johnny he kissed Olivia on the cheek… Thank you God…. He thought.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Proverbial Matter of the Fecal Persuasion Hits the Motivator of Air….. And…. You get the picture…

The Metro Court…

2010 was coming to a close… Carly and Jasper Jax pulled out all the stops to bring in the New Year with style.

"Good Evening everyone! Thank you all for coming to our 6 Annual New Year Celebration here at the metro court." Carly said into the microphone.

The Crowd Cheered

"Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, and on behalf of myself and the rest of the Jax family, let's have the time of our lives tonight… the first round of drinks in on us!"

Meanwhile…

A near –suspicious yacht was anchored in harbor

"Its all in order then…" Said a familiar woman, scoping out the docks with binoculars.

"Yes, the target is expected to be there tonight, do you think Port Charles is ready to meet Balkan?" Said a familiar man.

"Are you sure? He has to be for our plan to work!" Said another familiar man.

"Would I lie to the love of my life?"

"Stop arguing, we go to shore in 5 minutes, is the gunman assembled? What about our men, are they in position?" said the woman.

"Yes, all of them… they are in position."

"Happy New Year Sonny…"

Back at the Metro Court…11:00pm

"He uh Lulu, you getting tired, maybe we should head home honey." Said Dante. A very round Lulu sat down next to her Fiancé.

"No" she smiled " I want to stay till the ball drops, don't be a Kill Joy"

"Alright baby, you've got it" Said Dante

"Hey Dante" said Johnny, "I think your mom and I are going to call it a night…"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, you get some rest ma, 4 months to go" he smiled

"Yeah, at least you don't look it Olivia, I'm Huge!" said Lulu

"A big belly means healthy babies honey" smiled Olivia

The music was so loud. Kristina Michael and Morgan were on the dance floor and then Molly joined them everyone was having such a great time.

Johnny walked with Olivia to the elevator…

Sonny saw Brenda on the dance floor with Spinellie, he decided to cut in…

"Take the shot! Now!" said the mysterious woman, waiting for the right moment to storm into the Metro Court

"affirmative!" said the gun man

The sound of glass breaking and the sight of Sonny hitting the floor caused a massive panic… Then the lights went out… and the people screamed…

*****OH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!******** YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE, If you are a fan of this story please continue to tell me what you think I am interested in hearing your suggestions people, who are the mysterious Yacht people and who is or which one of them is the BALKAN? Take care, I will be pretty busy this week so I probably won't update for a while…


	11. Chapter 11

++++ No one will know who the bad guys are because they are wearing black body suits with masks and voice changers++++

Chapter 11- Mind Games….

Johnny heard the shot… the people scream… he saw them scatter.

"Oh my God!" he shouted. Olivia was scared and he could see "Baby, listen, I need you to go without me."

"What, John No!" "You need to stay with me!" she began to cry.

"Honey don't start, get in the elevator, I have a very bad feeling, please. Go to an ATM get some cash and go to Bensonhurst, go see one of your brothers." Olivia started crying.

"Ok…" she kissed him.

As the elevator closed Johnny prayed that he could fix whatever just happened.

"Oh My God! Dad!" Kristina crawled over to her father and checked for a pulse. Not realizing there wasn't any blood…

Just then the light flickered back on and the mysterious woman from the yacht entered the room. Her male companions followed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, how about we ring in the new year with a little game," Said the woman.

Just then all waiters came out armed and dangerous, one of them handed her a gun.

"What the hell did you do to my dad!" she stood up and got right in the woman's face Kristina was in for a rude awakening, that ounce of defiance earned her a pistol whip to the side of the face knocking her over.

"Does anyone else want to test me?" the crowed remained silent. "No? Good!" "Now Listen up! All you men who think you're so tough, can tie up your dates and then you can go over there. She pointed to, the other side of the room. "Oh and don't worry Krissy, it's just a tranquilizer, he's not gonna die, not yet anyway.."

"Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do, but let the women and children go…" said Dante "Please, my fiancé is pregnant."

"Oh really Mr. Falconari" said the woman "when is she due?"

Dante was puzzled, " So… you know who we are…"

Just then the shooter stepped off of the elevator. "Boss I caught this one trying to escape!"

"No!" yelled Johnny he came from behind the shooter and ripped of his mask and grabbed his gun. "You ok baby, go sit down." Then several people in the crowd gasped.

"A.J!" said Jason "What the Hell, I Mean How the Hell!"

"Shut up, everybody!" Said the woman, "Mr. Zaccarrah! Don't make me shoot you; I really don't want to shoot you."

"I'm not gonna let you do this Lady. I don't know what your beef is with Mr. Corinthos but I'm sure we can settle this in a better way

"I'm Sorry for this but you leave me no choice." The woman fired a shot that hit Johnny in the shoulder

"John!" Olivia screeched

"Uggh" he groaned

"Why are you doing this!" Olivia cried.

"I didn't come here for you… just shut up!" She started to cry as well… "God Damn It… Take him and leave Olivia… What are you waiting for go!" "Dante, help Olivia with Johnny."

"Only if you let Lulu go to!" he demanded

"Fine, Oh my god, when will you people learn!"

Dante hoisted Johnny up brought him to the elevator and kissed his mother and Lulu goodbye.

Just then Sonny began to wake up.

"Babe this doesn't seem to be working in our favor, have you forgotten why we came?" said Jerry Jax (just a little hint for you)

"I Know What I'm doing!" "So Sonny, can you hear me! Listen up!"

"I can" he said faintly "what do you want?"

"I want you to admit to everyone here, that you are a lying, thieving, no good son of a bitch, a womanizing dog."

"My mother wasn't a bitch." "Do I know you from somewhere?" he said coyly

"That's it!" she went over to Kristina and grabbed her by the hair

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" She let out a blood curdling scream "Let me go!"

"Hey Michael you get your ass over here too!"

"Admit it or you little brat of a daughter and your son will take a bullet for you… Come on Sonny! Say it…. I'll kill them; I'll send them to heaven with all the other innocent babies that have died because of you!" The woman began to cry. "I can't believe that you can't even love your kids enough to say a few simple words!" She put the gun to Kristina's head

Michael and Kristina were crouched in fear holding on to each other

"Ok, Ok, I admit it!" "Whatever I have done to you, I'm sorry, Please don't hurt them." Just then another shot rang out. Hitting the woman in the back, she fell.

"No" shouted Jerry

"Get on the ground jerry, I can't let this continue, I didn't ask for this dude, you said Sonny and that's it!" Jerry succumbed to AJ "All of you put your guns down" "Michael, are you ok, I'm so sorry for everything"

"Kristina! You ok sis?" shouted Michael, Ignoring AJ completely

Then Dante went over to the other masked man "Franco?"

"Yeah, I came for Brenda?"

"Well you're out of luck, and you're under arrest."

Michael was shocked by the face under the mask, "Claudia!" "Oh, My god!" What the hell is happening?" Kristina grabbed her brother and held him as he sobbed "I can't believe she was alive all this time!"

Just then the Police stormed the building; AJ, Jerry and Franco were taken into custody. Claudia was taken to the hospital…Morgue.

Dante went to see Johnny in the hospital.

(Johnny's room)

"Ma… How's he doing?"

"Dante!" "What happened!" 

"It was Claudia... The woman who shot Johnny, she's dead now"

"what… Claudia? How… Oh my god…" whispered Johnny

"Honey, calm down, Dante will inform you of everything when you are better… I'm here, we have a baby on the way, everything will be ok." She took his hand and placed it on her protruding belly "Lulu is in the waiting room Dante go find her"

Dante left Johnny and Olivia alone to go find Lulu.

"hey stranger" he said quietly

"Dante" she jumped out of her seat and embraced her fiancé

"what happened?" "lets talk about it when we go home, Michael is really distraught so he's with Kristina"

"Ok, I'm just glad everything over now…"

"Me too, how are the babies?"

"Better now that you're here with me… happy New Year by the way…"

They walked on to the elevator hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- fighting for Retribution

Intro- With the news of Claudia actually being alive…(until New Years eve that is…) Diane and Alexis fought to have Michael's record expunged.

"Your Honor, my client has endured, sever bullying and threats due to his time served in jail." Said Diane " And not to mention how hard it has been for him to find a job in this town, no one will hire a convicted felon." "We are also suing for a million dollars for wrongful imprisonment."

"Yes I understand that Mrs. Miller, but they still left a woman to die, they buried her alive, I don't feel I should have to wipe Mr. Corinthos' slate clean, he got a suspended sentence and is no longer in jail, and his father is a millionaire and his stepfather is a multi-millionaire what does he need 1 million dollars for?" Said the judge.

"Your honor, may I speak?" said Michael

"Yes young man, you may speak, but I don't think it will change my mind."

"Not only have I had to endure discrimination, but I was…." Michael cut himself off and started to panic "I can't admit this to everyone" he thought to himself

"You were what?" said the judge

"I… I… I Was sexually assaulted in prison!" Michael shouted and started to cry "This isn't fair, I need something… I mean come on! Haven't I been through enough without getting some damned retribution! I was innocent, I didn't kill her, she was alive this whole time, she kept herself hidden away!"

"Ms. Davis, Ms. Miller, please get control of your client…. Mr. Corinthos I'm actually going to need some time before I make my decision," Said the judge. "Oh this is bad. What do I do?" he thought.

+++Ok so this is a very short, sorry. So what should happen, should Michael get the 1 Mil should his slate be wiped clean?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Decisions, Decisions

The judge made his decision…

"All rise! The honorable Judge Carol observing," said the bailiff

"Mr. Corinthos, having reviewed your statement I have to expunge your record and award you a settlement of $500,000. It is my wish that you use this money to get your life back to normal. I am also righting you a letter of recommendation, so you will be able to get a job.

"Thank you your honor, I won't mess this up, I promise." Said Michael

"You're welcome Mr. Corinthos."

(Dante and Lulu's place)

"So Michael, how's it feel, to be completely free." Said Dante

"It feels great, what should I do with all the money I was awarded?"

"I think it would be smart to invest into some stocks." Said Molly

"Are you kidding cuz? Not in this economy!" said Morgan

"I think maybe I should get my own place, I mean, you and Lulu are going to have the babies soon and I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't be in the way, besides you're family, and we love having you here." Lulu said while rubbing her belly.

"Well whatever you decide, we will support you bro." said Dante

"Thanks."

"So let's go to Kelly's to celebrate!" said Morgan

"That sounds great!" said Dante

(Kelly's)

"That's great Michael!" said Mike

"Yeah grandpa, I'm just happy its finally over…"

"So uhh, we could really use some help around here…" said Mike "You uh, want a job." Mike smiled

"Hey, where do I sign?"

As Michael, Molly and Morgan, chattered away with Mike, Dante and Lulu enjoyed a banana split. Well Lulu enjoyed most of it.

"You know, I think everything is gonna be ok." Dante said with a smile

"Me to baby, I can't wait till we get married"

"Me either, how are the twins liking the ice cream?" he places his hand on her belly and they kick

"Apparently very much.. You know we are going to have to pick out names for them soon…" "What do you think; I can't choose between Vincente and James."

"I like Vincente…" He thought a bit, "How about, Vincente James Lukas Falconari."

"That's great!" said lulu

"I like Ainsley Adela Lauren Falconari for our baby girl"

"Perfect… It's settled."


	14. Chapter 14

Houses and routine checkups

Author's Note*** Sorry for the wait guys, enjoy

Intro- Michael has gotten into real-estate with the help of Jax… Michael has a surprise for Dante and Lulu… Later Dante and Lulu get some terrifying news

"This one, it was literally just put on the market yesterday…" smiled Michael

"Oh wow look at this stair case, How many bedrooms are there Michael?" said Lulu

"Lets see, 4 bedrooms on the second level , 3 downstairs and one master bedroom on the third floor with and adjacent nursery and bathroom. So 9… and then there are two bathrooms on the second level and one on this floor."

"Wow, forget Windermere this is great, How much are we talking buddy…" said Lulu

"350….thousand"

"Ouch….." smirked Dante

"Now I know it's a little over your budget but….Do you like two like it? I'm serious…"

"Yes! We love it but 350,000 is a lot…" Lulu began to look concerned "Look Michael this is such a great house but I don't think Dante and I can afford it, at least not on his PCPD salary and with me working at Crimson."

"Yeah… But you do like it right…?"

"We do but I really don't think liking it has anything to do with…"

"I already bought it!" He exclaimed

"What…. Michael why would…. Wait…for us?"

"Of Course, there is plenty of space and you said you wanted me to stay with you so… I just went on impulse, when I saw it I knew you would like it and.."

"You are amazing, you don't have to do this you know, I mean it's a great gesture but, I don't want you to feel obligated to help us…" said Dante.

"It's my money and now that I'm working with Jax, I thought that all it was going to do was sit in some bank account somewhere and collect interest, I was born into the NOW generation you know…"

"Well Michael, we will gladly accept your offer, oh my goodness I'm getting all emotional, can I hug you" said Lulu

"When can we move in?"

"Whenever you want, All I need you to do is sign this deed and you've got yourself a house…"

"Thanks Michael, what more could I ask for in such and amazing brother that you are?"

"Hey no problem…"

(Dr. Lee's Office, the next day)

**** a new younger doctor is shadowing Dr. Lee

"Hey Lulu, this is Ms. Virginia Morresy, she's the new OBGYN at GH, she'll be doing your checkup today"

"Ms. Morresy, this is Lulu and Dante, they are having twins, a boy and a girl."

"Ok lulu let's see how your babies are developing shall we."

She smiles and pulls her shirt up a little "yes mam." Holding Dante's Hand

Dr. Lee stepped out of the room for a moment to take a call. As soon as Dr. Moresby heard the heartbeat of the baby boy she knew something was wrong.

"Lulu, have you experienced any problems with your pregnancy so far?"  
"No, why?" she looked at Dante scared out of her mind.

"I don't want to alarm you, let me get Dr. Lee back in here ok." She said trying to reassure Lulu and Dante.

"Oh my god Dante, what if something is wrong with our babies…?" she started to cry

"Honey, don't worry, she could be wrong, that's why she's getting Dr. Lee." Said Dante, but his heart was racing, _"oh god please don't let this be serious" _he thought.

"Let me get a better look Virginia…." Said Dr. Lee "ohhhh no" she breathed deeply…

"What, What is it, what's wrong with my…."

"Lulu your son has a hole in his heart, don't panic, we can fix this, right after you deliver we can operate on him and fix the defect. I've done this a million times" 

Dante felt a knot in his chest, "what are his chances after the surgery?"  
"97% of these types of surgeries are successful, the hole is small, less than a millimeter in diameter."

"what about our daughter, is she ok." Cried Lulu

"yes, everything appears to be normal with her, Lulu, you have to be optimistic."

"I'll try ok."

Dante took lulu home after her appointment. He had to call his cousin Connie, "yeah Kate, Lulu is not going to be able to come in today."

"Ok Dante, is everything ok.."

"Well, Lulu is fine but Dr. Lee told her she should try to rest. Our son has a birth defect in his heart and she doesn't want lulu under any more stress than what already exists."

"Oh my, you tell Lulu not to worry, the Falconaries are tough, and so are the Spencers', if that boy is anything like you he'll defiantly win this battle. You hang in there also. She can have the rest of the year off if that helps"

***** so how do you like that, don't worry, I don't think I want to cause anymore sorrow in this fanfic also what do you think about the actual show and the bus crash, that storyline is awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

BUTTERFLIES  
(Wyndemere)  
Its safe to say that both the expectent mothers had butterflies in their stomachs. Neither Olivia or Lulu had ever felt like this in their lives. And it was the best feeling ever. Today was the day of they would forever seal the love they had for the men in their lives with a kiss.

"Lulu you look more beautiful than ever sweetie..." said Olivia "I couldn't have chosen a better womam for my son."

"Thanks Olivia," said Lulu who started cry

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?"

" Everything is just so perfect today but my son has a heart condition and I'm just worried about him... and my mom is in Paris right now... "

(Knock knock)

Lulu Olivia, its maxi and carly let us in.

Hold on girls... calm down sweety, you and Dante are getting married today, focus on that joy. Vinny is a Falconari when he is born he will pull through the surgery... you just have to have faith...

I know...

We're gonna break down the door if you don't let us in! Said Kristina

Olivia opened the door.

"Hey uh Lulu look who we found wandering around the hallways..."

Just then an older blondhaired woman apeared in the doorway...

"Mom!"

"Yes baby I couldn't miss my only daughter's wedding and I had to meet my future son in law..."

"I was just talking about you..." "this my future mothers in law Olivia"

Laura reached outside to her for a hug... "its nice to finally meet you and congratulations on your marriage and baby girl"

"Thank you. And like I was telling Lulu my son and I are blessed to have the Spensors as our extended family."

All of the women couldn't help but smile...

(30 till the wedding)

"So this is something blue for the both of you" said Maxi "there from Kate she's sorry she couldn't make it fashion never sleeps..." maxi hands Lulu and Olivia each a blue felt box with a beautiful safire neclace inside. Lulu's had a teardrop saphire pendent and OLIVIA'S had a triangular saphire pendent... the note inside each read  
'Dear Olivia' I am so happy we have become closer than ever I wish you and Johnny nothing but the best in everything. Love Cousin Connie  
Ps. I hope your daughter when she's old enough will call me auntie because I feel that we are more like sisters than anyone I know... just sayin

'Dear Lulu' when you first came into my office looking for a job I knew our similar personalities would clash... don't get me wrong I have never regreted hireing you. You have brought a certain fire and spark to Crimson that I can't explain. That same spark can be seen between you and Dante... I know you will make him happy. Lots of Love Kate  
Ps. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to the Falconari family.

"Awwe leave it to Kate to make me cry..." said lulu as she put on her beautiful necklace

"That's Connie for ya..."

She gave me something for dante and johnny (they are diamond cuff links.)  
Could I bring them over... don't worry I wont sneak a peak at my future hubby. I want to see my son anyway. Said Olivia

' Sure'said Carly... "Molly and Kristina go with her to make sure johnny and olivia don't see eachother" she smild "and make it quick

(Carraige house)

Morgan is my tie straight...said Dante

"Yes Dante... "said michael and morgan in unison

Sonny and Luke walk In all ready for the wedding. "We brought the rings" said Sonny

"Morgan be sure not to lose those, ok and don't mix them up. Said Johnny

" I'm a kid not incompetent" he chuckled  
"Wow Dante you look great son, your mother and I are proud of you..."

"Thanks sonn...dad." he smiled " I appreciate you all being here... I glad to have my family here to support me."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else bro" said Michael.

" And Johnny I hope you know that you have my respect you make my mom happy I know that you have and will continue to take care of her and my baby sister."

"Thanks Dante, that means a lot coming from you."

"Its kind of funny. In a few hours you'll be my step father and in a few weeks you'll be my children's grandfather."

They all couldn't help but laugh...

Knock knock.

"DANTE we have something for you and Johnny from kate and your mom is here to talk to you so make sure you shield Johnny's eyes. "Said Molly

"Ok I'm coming out with Luke." Said Dante

"Here's your gifts baby" said Olivia she hugs her son.

"You look beautiful ma."

"Thanks baby. So uh Luke I hope you know how great of a daughter you have."

"Its all because of Laura.." Said Luke

"Uh yeah but she doesn't take anybody's crap and she's always up for adventure." Smiled Dante

"Welcome to the Spensor family Olivia." Smiled Luke

"And welcome to the Falconari family Luke" said Olivia

"15 minutes till we start. Come on Liv we still have to get your veil on." Said Kristina, "love you Dante see you soon. She laughed.

(Back with the girls)

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is really happening Olivia."

"Neither can I... from the time Dante was born I just put off getting married and now... I'll tell you one thing I don't regret anything in my life because it has led me to this moment."

Knock knock

You ladies ready said Luke

Yeah. He opens the door.

Wait! Hey luke can you take our picture said Carly...

"Soo... for this is the last photo of lulu and Olivia as single ladies. Hahaha.." said Molly

You all look beautiful. Said Luke


	16. Chapter 16

Down the isle...A Storm be Brewing

There the were two beautiful women walking down the isle to their beloveds.

(Lulu thoughts)  
Wow I can't believe this is happening. I love Dante and my babies so much. This is such a blessing.

A big smile came over Lulu's face

(Olivia's thoughts)  
You know I never would have thought id be getting married. Especially not him and especially not pregnant at 39 starting all over again... wow God I actually never intended to stay in Port Charles and look what you did... you truely work in mysterious ways.

Dante and Johnny were in awe at the beauty walking towards them.

(Dante's pov)  
There she is... my future...wife, mother of my children...God I can't believe you chose her for me...thank you...  
A single tear came to Dante that very moment.

(Johnny's pov)  
I definitely never thought id be standing here... ever. Olivia is my angel from heaven she has saved my soul from myself. And now I'm going to be a daddy. I wont let anything happen to either of them I swear to god... on my mothers grave...

The moment came for Luke to finally give his little girl away to the man of her dreams... and Olivia to the man of hers.

"Who gives these women" said Father Cates

"I do father" said Luke

All of the Falconaries where in attendence and half of Port Charles were there as well to show there support for the two couples...

"Friends and family. We gather here today to celebrate the love of Johnny and Olivia and Dante and Lulu. Marriage is not a union to be entered lightly so if any here has a reason why they should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace."

"If anyone speaks we will break your legs" smiled molly as Michael Morgan and Kristina stood behind her now sporting black aviator glasses. The crowed couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok now that we have that settled... Molly I believe you have poem prepared..."

"I do...haha... so this is a poem is about love and through many observations and much research _on the topic I have prepared this for the four of you...  
before we know love we go through life everyday doing what we do best. Breathing eating working and sleeping... but we are not whole... when we meet that one special person for the first time we have to be reminded to breath and when we are without that person we don't feel like eating or sleeping or working until we with our love again. When have children wr discover a different kind of love that can't be explained but still that love is different. We share our loving bond with our children even when they have tantrums and say I hate you... and when it is time for them to go off on their own we still have each other to love honor and cherish... forever means nothing if I I'm not with you we will always be together us two and whether we add to our family one two three or four or more it you only you will I love and adore when you are sick I will make you chicken soup...when you cry I will wipe your tears away and your tears will never be because of me unless of course they are happy. Its forever for you and me..."

By now all the married couples in attendance where holding the hand of their spouse and nodding their heads... Outside a nor-Easter was coming in heavy but no one was worried.

"Thank you Molly. That was beautiful. Now both of the couples have opted to write their own vows. Would Dante like to go first."

"Yes I would..." he smiled "Leslie Lu Spencer. When I first met you at Jakes I never would have thought that you were my forever. And then I fell for you. You stood by me when I couldn't tell anyone who I was. You walked with me through the hardest moments of my life and now you are about to make me a husband and a father. I already love you and our children so much. And you are going to be an amazing mother i can tell...This ring is a circle of trust wear it and know that I am your anchor and backup through every trial and hardship." He places the ring on her finger and tears up.

"Hmmmm where do I begin Dante Angelo Falconari. You have the cheesiest pickup lines ever." She smiles and Dante laughs. " but let me tell ya, I fell for them(she holds her belly) obviously. From the bottom of my heart I have never loved anyone as much as I have you and I have no doubt that you are going to be the best father possible to our son Vincent James and our Daughter Ainsley Adela. I am blessed to have a man like you for a husband and father to my children." She starts to cry "Wear this ring and know that I love you every day will always respect you and care for you..." she places the band on Dante's finger.

"Johnny your up" said father Cates

" Olivia Before I met you I was in a really dark place. I never thought that could be someone's husband not to mention someone's father. And I get to be both. It is my only wish that our daughter Maria will as beautiful as you. I thank you for letting me be the man of your dreams." He starts crying as does Olivia. "With this ring I pledge my life to you and our little girl. You are all I want all I could ever need and more than I deserve."

"Johnny. When I gave birth to my son Dante I decided that he would be my first priority... I only dated once or twice and I never let anything get serious and for about 25 years I stuck to that... until I met you. You have helped me tear down the walls I built...but don't get me wrong I don't regret anything. My son is grown and he's found an amazing woman to spend his life with... everything that was hard to go through has led me to this very moment to you. And you have given me another chance to love and now I get to be a mom again to our baby girl... and I hope you realize that you are going to be the best father possible to our child. Wear this ring and know that I promise to be the wife God wants me to be for you for eternity. I love you"

"As I said before marriage is a union not to be entered lightly... that being said... Dante do you take Lesley Lu Spencer to be your wife do u choose honor her by sticking to the vows you have promised her..."  
"I do..."  
"Lulu... do you take Dante Angelo Falconari as your husband... do you choose to honor him by sticking to the vows you have promised him..."

"Yes!"

"And Johnny to take Olivia as your wife do you choose to honor the vows you have spoken today."  
"I do"  
"Olivia do you take Johnny as your husband and honor the vows you have spoken today."  
"I do" she smiled  
"Then by the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dante and Johnny you may kiss your bride."

There it was the greatest day of life sealed with a kiss that would bind them together forever...

The crowd cheered. But then lights flickered.

"Friends and family I ask that you stay calm.. There seems to be a terrible blizzard outside and we will not be able to use the ferry until the storm lets up. Let's move into the next room there's plenty of food... and don't worry we have a backup generator." Said Nicholas

The happy couples walked into the next room when suddenly the worst feeling came over Lulu.

"Owwww" shouted Lulu clutching her stomach 'this can't be a contraction' she thought.

"Babe what is it..." said Dante very concerned for his wife  
"I don't know...its probabl...Owwww" then she felt a gush of liquid. "Oh God!"

"What is it the babies..." said Dante

"Dante!"she cried "my water just broke!"


	17. Chapter 17

Miracle

"Oh my God Dante... my water just broke!" Lulu cried.

"What? It's too soon baby." Said Dante

"I know Dante, Oh my gosh this can't be happening I need to be in a hospital... our little boy oh my God! Ow there's another one." She knew that labor was going to hurt but she had no idea just how much

"Lulu try to calm down ok honey... I know it hurts." Said Olivia

Sonny, Luke and Laura run out into the hall way... "What wrong sweetheart!" said Laura

Breathing heavily "Labor….owww!"

"Hang in there cupcake." Said Luke

"Oh my goodness, I'll go get Robin and Patrick..."

"Ok... ask Nicolas if there is any way to get out of here we need to get her to GH a.s.a.p.!" said Dante "Here Lulu sit down." He was defiantly starting to worry about is wife. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

Laura came back with Nicolas, Robin and Patrick. "Lulu how are your contractions?" Said Robin checking Lulu's pulse.

"there about 8 minutes apart now Robin, my baby, he's sick I can't deliver here." Lulu was now sobbing she was so afraid for her unborn babies especially her son.

"Lulu, we have a chopper on the way to air lift you to GH but they will be a while, there is no other option." Robin said trying to calm her down, "I know you are scared and really upset but this is not good for the babies, try to calm down."

"It hurts so bad…" 'there's another one!"

"we need to get her upstairs, so she can deliver, Lulu can you walk." Said Patrick

"I think so…" She Tries to stand up and doubles over in pain "Owwwww! No I cant!"

"Hold on to me baby!" Said Dante, swooped her up and carried her upstairs.

{upstairs}

"Lulu the I can see the first baby's head, I need you to push."

"I cant, im not ready, it, hurts to much!" She cried

"Lulu look at me," said Dante."You are the strongest,most courageous woman I've ever met, I know you can do this..."

"Ok, you really mean that..."

"of course baby, now lets do this" he smiled

"Ok Lulu, Push!1,2,3,4..."

"Oahhhhjjjhw,...Dante, I hate you, for doing this for me !"

"Dont worry man, thats just the pain talking" said Patrick " she doesnt mean it"

"Yeah, ok, you try squeezing not one, but two, watermellon sized babies out of your...ahhhh..."

"and thats why we love women so much...that's it baby push..."

"I am!" She screamed, "ohhhhhhaaa"

"the first baby is almost here, there you go push baby!"

Then there he was;thick, dark hair, ten fingers, ten toes... And he was screaming louder than anyone Dante had ever heard. The proud parents began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Dante look at him! He's beautiful, he looks just like you..."

"I know he's perfect, Robin can you tell if he's gonna make it to the hospital ok?"

"Dante, dont worry, he's breathing that is a great sign, niw lets get your baby girl out, patrick will monitor your son..ok"

Then in what seemed less than 3 minutes Ainsley was born crying even louder than her big brother. She looked a little different, her hair was dirty blond and curly, a genetic gift from her grandfather Luke.

Dante looked at both of his little blessings, "thank you Lulu, you did an amazing thing just now. "

"I couldnt have done it without you..." Said Lulu

Then Sonny came in with the Paramedics "Guys the chopper is her"

",how are Ms. Spencer's vitals?" said the paramedic

"It's Mrs. Falconari, i'm fine, for just giving natural birth to twins,i juat need you to check on my babies.."

The helecopter ride went smoothly. Now that the babies were born, Dante and Lulu tried to stay positive .A sense of peace came over Dante.

(Gh)

Lulu was resting comfortably. Dante didnt want to put little Ainsley down,but she had to be taken to the hospital nursery to examined.

" Its juat a precausian" Said Elizabeth.

He sat down by Lulu, and held her hand. As far as he knew Vinny ws in surgery, in good hands,in God's hands... He fell asleep... He saw a vision of he and Lulu with there children and family at the twins first birthday. Then he as walking Them to their first day of kindergarten. ...then middle school, then Sonny bought them both a Mustang for graduation,purple for Ainsley and and jet black for Vinny... 'be strong and courageous...dont be afraid or terrified, for the Lord your God goes with you... He will never leave you or forsake you... Said a calm voice... He woke up

"Dante...how is Vinny..." Said Lulu"

"he's gonna be fine...i just know it..."

(knock,knock)

"Hello, mom and dad," Said Dr. Lee... She brought Vinny and Ainsley with her.

"Doc, what about the surgery?" Said Dante.

"I dont know how to explain this, other than to call it an act of God. We did an ultra sound on Vincent's chest...the whole seems to have closed on it's own."

"no...like you said, it was an act of God."he smiled"

"Let me hold my little peanuts, bring them to me..." Lulu cried happy tears."

"I'll leave you alone with your parents now ok..."

"Thanks Kellie" They said in uninson

Later that evening Dante slipped out,to the chappel,he dropped to his knees and praised God for this wonderful miracle...


	18. Chapter 18

Chaptet 18, Meeting the Familia

**********I Fixed most of the typos I think... Let me know if there is anything else I need to fix...

(GH waiting room)

Every Spencer/Cassadine, Falconari/Zacarrah, Corinthos, in Port Charles where eager to here some news, anything good or bad, they just wanted to know the outcome...

"Why havent they told us about Lulu and the babies!" Said Kristina

"I dont know sweetheart, but they are probably just taking every precaussian to make sure everyone is ok." Smiled Alexis.

"Your mother is right, try to calm down." Said Sonny.

"How are you soo calm dad, those are your grandbabies in there, Vinny could be really sick, arent you worried at all!" Kristina fired back

"Kristina, we are all worried, but you know what, all we can do hope and pray that everything is ok." Said Laura, "Besides, Vinny has every medical advantage going for him, plus he's half spencer." She smiled.

"Dont forget, Falconari and Corinthos" Smiled Morgan

"Ive got an Idea guys, why dont we say a prayer for Vinny and Ainsley, and Dante and Lulu." Said Olivia. Everone got in a circle and held hands.

(meanwhile)

Epiphany didnt even bother to knock... The door to Lulu's rotom flew open.

"Excuse me Mr. Falconari!You might want to consider updating your family...they are packed in the waiting room down the hall." She said sarcastically.

"Oh jeeze, We were so elated, that we forgot to start calling eveyone."

"Well they are all her! So go!" Said Lulu who was feeding Vinny.

Dante kissed his wife on the cheek and ran down the hall. When he got to the waiting room he could barley contain himself. "hey family! Its a beautiful day huh?" He spoke a million words a minute.

"Dante, slow down... How is Lulu, and the babies, what about them?" Olivia said calmly

"She is doing just fine, oh ma, I love you..." He embraced his mom and then placed his and on her belly "and I love you too little sis, I cant wait for you to born, so you can meet you neice and nephew"

"Uh, speeking of Nephews, how is Vinny? Is he in surgery..." Said michael

"Well, brother, it seems that the whole in his heart has closed on its own."

"Ohhhjjjj!" Everyone said

"thank God!" Said Sonny he walked over to Luke and shook his hand.

"Sonny we are family, we hug in this family" said luke.

"So, Godparents get first dibs on seeing the kids...Michael, Kristina, thats you.."

"Really Dante? Thats an honor!" Said Kristina

"Michael? You up for that?" said Dante

"Of course!"

"Oh Molly and Morgan have to come as well since you have docmented this whole thing"

Michael and Kristina Held their neice and nephew. Molly took pictures and and Morgn took videos whith their flip cameras. Then came Laura and Olivia, the two best mothers and grandmothers in the world. Then came Sonny, Luke and Johnny. Pretty soon Johnny and Olivia where gonna be parents, and neither of them could wait. By the afternoon, Molly and Morgan had filled up all the space on their momory cards. Thats a grand total of 3000 photos and 5 hours of video.

"this is gonna make the greatest scrapbook ever!" Said Molly

AUTHORS NOTE... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, So sorry for the delay, and any typos,I will fix them ASAP:) I did this chapter on my android in the middle of the night:) well do enjoy;) luv NWszolek2010


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Planning to Get Out

Johnny and Olivia are looking at different houses in other states on the computor.

"I think our daughter would love this house." Said Olivia

"Vermont? Really?"

"Look, its huge, there is 200 acres of land, surrounded by trees and it looks amazing"

"You want to move to Vermont?"

"Honey I'm happy wherever you are, I just want us to be safe."

"Me too, so Maria, what do you think?" He placed his hand on Olivia's belly, then he put his ear up the growing bulge. "Ouch! You just kicked your daddy in the face." Smiled Johnny.

"I think she likes the idea.."

"So, are we bidding on this house?"

"Yeah" She leaned in and kissed Johnny passionately

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"Who is it…." Said Johnny

"It's Dante… and Lulu" they brought the babies over for a surprise visit

Johnny got up and opened the door

"Hey!" said Olivia

"He ma" Dante placed Ainsley's carrier on the floor and hugged his mom, Lulu followed with Vinny.

"It's good to see you, how are Ainsley and Vinny adjusting to their new home, how are you guys adjusting?" said Johnny

"They love it! And so do we… we weren't interrupting where we?"  
"No, Im never too busy to see my grandbabies." Olivia took, Vinny out of his carrier and gave him a kiss "Hello sweetie.." she said in baby talk.

"Whatcha up too , Maria is gonna be here in a few weeks, you must be excited." Said Lulu

"We where just bidding on a house in Vermont."

"Oh, really… Can we see?" Said Dante

Johnny opened the lap top and spun it around. "Wow, that's beautiful." Said lulu

"Now it's not definite yet but we are hoping to move about a month after I give birth." Said Olivia

"Oh…" Dante smiled nervously

"I think that is great" Said Lulu

"I know its gonna be tough, not having me in town but…"

"Ma, if it makes you happy, we are happy for you… As long as you and My little sister are safe…"

"She is safe with me Dante…" said Johnny

"I know…"

"Ok! Dante Vinny needs a diaper change… Oh and so does Ainsley" said Lulu trying to ease the tension.

"Alright.." he smiled

"Let me help…" said Johnny, "I need the practice.

Olivia and Lulu started dinner, Spaghetti and meatballs.

Author's note- so I hope you like this chapter, if you don't please let me know what I can do to make it better. Maria's birth is coming next…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- April (I Couldn't make you wait any longer for this so here it is the birth of Maria Lucia Zacchara)

Olivia and Johnny where nestled together in bed. Somewhere around 2:30 am Olivia awoke excruciating pain in her lower back and abdomen.

"Ow!" Olivia shouted. "John, Wake Up!"

He looked over at the clock "baby it's…." he mumbled then shot up "Oh god, are you in labor, is the baby coming?"

"I think so, it might be Braxton hicks but…Ohhhhh, nope my water just broke…"

"Ok, lets get you into some sweats, and get out of here, I'll call the hospital and tell them we are coming."

"ok, Owwww" Olivia cried as another contraction hit. "oh God, it wasn't as bad when I was 16, this is crazy.

"don't worry, when we get to the hospital they're gonna give you some medication to help with the pain."

"NO, I thought we decided we were gonna do this all natural…"

"Ok but I think you might change your mind baby."

Johnny held Olivia's hand and guided her to the elevator.

"Remember your breathing techniques baby, we'll be at the hospital soon enough."

* * *

(GH)

"Ok Johnny I'm gonna get Olivia prepped for delivery and you need to fill out these forms. Put on these scrubs to." Said Nurse Johnson

"Ok… how long do you think its gonna be before… you know." Hesitated Johnny  
"Before she is fully dilated, some women come in and are already to start pushing, some are here for a few days… all you need to do is calm down fill out these papers, is there anyone you need me to call."

"Yes, Dante and Lulu, here is their contact info…"

"Johnny hurry up!" said Dr. Lee

"Ok!"

(Olivia's Delivery Room)

Johnny quickly filled out the paper work and slipped into his scrubs. Then he sat by Olivia's side.

"Did you call Dante and Lulu?"  
"Epiphany is calling them right now."

* * *

"Hello…" said Dante still half asleep "Oh, ok I will be there as soon as possible…"

"Who was that this early baby"

"wake up, my mom is in labor!" he smiled

"Ohh my goodness, yayy"

"Can you wake up Michael and see if he can watch the babies, she wants both of us there"

"Of course"

Lulu and Dante jumped out of bed and got dressed Lulu went downstairs to Michael's room. "Michael, Michael"

"Yeah, wait what time is it."

"we need you to watch the babies, Olivia is in labor….. oh hi Abby…" Abby and Michael had gotten pretty close in the past few months.

"Oh ok sure."

"here is the baby monitor, they should be ok til about 5 there are bottles in the fridge."

"Ok, call us when Maria is born" he smiled

* * *

Dante and Lulu got to the hospital just in time to see Johnny faint.

"Hey, sweetie…" Olivia greeted her son and daughter in law with a hug.

"Johnny seriously calm it down, she isn't even fully dilated yet, she needs you to help her through the labor pains."

"Ma, how is it this time?"

"It's going fine now, I had a few bad ones at first but I'm doing fine. No medication or anything."

"Im sorry for fainting baby." Said Johnny, "I'm just so excited and nervous. I cant believe this is finally happening.'

"Oh my gosh…" said Olivia

"What baby, another contraction?"

"No, we forgot to call Carly, Connie and Maxie!"

"I already did that Olivia, don't worry." Said Lulu

"ooooooooooooooooooh…." She breathed "here comes another one! I hope they get here soon."

Several minutes later Kate, Carly and Maxi where there equipped with cameras. Thankfully the delivery room was big enough for all of them. Dr. Lee came back to check on Olivia's progress.

"Ok, you about ready to start pushing Olivia?" said Dr. Lee "Ladies and Gentlemen get make sure your camera batteries are full and your memory cards are in properly cuz little Maria is about to be born." She smiled.

"I cant wait to see her…." Said Maxi

"Me either" said Carly and Kate in unison

"Ok lets do this… Olivia I need you to bear down with this next contraction ready, push, 1, 2, 3, 4,5…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" said Olivia, Johnny holding her hand.

"That's it baby you can do this, you are so strong…"

"That's it, she's crowing , keep going, push!"  
"It hurts so bad, I really should have opted for the drugs!" screamed Olivia

"Well its too late for that now, but your almost their Olivia, if I could do it, so can you.."

"Owwwwwww, Johnny I hope you enjoy this moment because I'm never getting knocked up again!"

"You can do baby, she's almost out." Smiled Johnny "That's it!"

"one more push Olivia and you'll have your little girl…" said Dr. Lee

"Owwwwwwwww"

The sounds of a screaming baby filled the room. Ten fingers ten toes, thick dark hair. Johnny couldn't hold back his emotion.

"Oh my God, you did Liv, she's beautiful!"

"Awwwww, my lil sis is so cute ma!" Dante reached out to lulu who also started to cry.

"Let me see her, I wanna hold my little girl." Olivia said crying tears of joy.

"She's perfect Darling" Johnny kissed his wife "I'm soooo proud of you, thank you for making me a daddy…"

All of the camera's in the room where flashing. Dante took a picture of his new baby sister and sent it to all of his contacts and uploaded it to facebook with this message… 'I HAVE ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL SISTER SHE IS PERFECT IN EVERY WAY, MOM IS GREAT, JOHN IS TOO. COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!'

* * *

Later that day many people came to see the new baby.

"So um her first name is Maria, what is her middle name gonna be." Said Abby hand in hand with Michael.

"well we haven't really decided that yet." Said Johnny holding his precious gift. "what do think my love." He looked over at Olivia.

"I don't know we never came to a conclusion."

"How about, Lucia" said Molly who was there with Kristina and Morgan. "it's from this new book I'm reading about this girl with a dark past who falls in love and ends up with everything she wants in life."

"Maria…Lucia…Zacchara…that has a nice ring to it. Thanks molly…" said Olivia

"So it's settled then. Do you love your name my angel?" said Johnny. Maria started to coo and stuck out her tongue. "I think she likes it." Then Maria started to cry a little. "And now I think she's hungry… Let's give you to mommy." He smiled.

~Maria Lucia Zaccharra Born: April 9, 2011 8 Pounds 4 Ounces 12 inches long~

****Authors note, How did you like it… let me know*******


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Baby... I've Really Got to Go... Dont Worry About Me... Everything Will Be Alright...

{Dante and Lulu are helping Johnny and Olivia Get their stuff into a moving van.}

"Thank you for helping us get everything straitened out guys" smiled Johnny

"Yup.." Said Dante

"Dante are you ok?" Lulu pulled him aside and hu

"No! Im not ok..." he started to tear up.

"Dante, your mom and sister are only gonna be an 8 hour drive away... we can write, skype and Facebook eachother all the time..."

"It wont be the same..."

"Dante.." Said Olivia "your always gonna be my little boy... its time for you live your life to the fullest... you have lulu and your beautiful babies now"

" I know ma, its just... its always been you and me" cried Dante.

"You know I love you... Well see you on Christmas, Easter on your and Lulu's Birthdays and on the kids birthdays..."

"I love you too Ma"

At that Dante hugged his mother as tight as she could who looked over at lulu and noticed her daughter in law was also in tears. Then Oliva let her emotions get the best of her.

"Baby...I've Really Got to Go... Dont Worry About Me... Everything Will Be Alright..."

"I know..."

JOhnny brought Maria over to Dante and Lulu.

"Hey sorellina (littlesister) I love you so much... I will see you on Easter ok... I can't wait."

"By Maria" Lulu kissed her youngest sister in law on the forehead.

"By Ma... Johnny" he shakes Johnny's Hand " You take care of them..."

"I will..."

Dante and Lulu watched as his mother and baby sister drove off with Johnny. They waved untill the Vans were no longer in sight.

"Lets go home and spend time with our children..." said Lulu

* * *

"Michael! where home..."

"What the heck?" Said Lulu

As they opened the door they saw Michael on one bended knee at Abby's feet.

"YES! Michael, I'll marry you!" shouted Abby..


	22. Chapter 22

He's back…and he isn't someone you want to be on a first name basis with…

This chapter is set seven years after the last chapter. Michael and Abby are married and have their first baby on the way. They are still living with Dante and Lulu.

Dante starts dreaming (they're more of a nightmare) of a little girl he couldn't save, and of the man who killed her…This the crap hits the fan AGAIN as it usually does in the Soap World!

* * *

Dante Falconari vary rarely has nightmares, in fact he hasn't had a nightmare in 14 years. However this night was different…

_(Dream Sequence)_

_"Detective…Choose, me or the girl!" He said sadistically_

_(Her Face still haunts him)_

_"Just put the knife down, let's discuss this like adults!"_

_"Help me! Please don't let him hurt me…" cried 7 year old Miranda Marino _

_"Take me and let her go, you've got a better chance of getting out of her with me!"_

_"Detective! Put your gun down or I'll slice her pretty little throat!"_

_"What did I do mister? Ppleasse donnt"_

_"Shut up little princess, or you'll never see you mommy again!"_

_Then Bang a sniper bullet just misses Markus Malone's Head. He was already an alleged child rapist and murderer, out on parole for good behavior…he was only convicted one time, but that wasn't his first offense just the first time he got caught._

_"O really Mr. Detective, I thought I said no back up…don't you remember the consequences of not listening to me…"_

_"my men will hold back…lets just talk about this… let her go!"  
"To Late…."_

_"Nooooooo!"_

With that he shot up out of bed in a deep sweat and panic. That last part he said out loud.

"Dante what is it?" Said Lulu, who grabbed hold of her husband and held him.

"I couldn't save her… I tried, there was too much blood!" he sobbed

"Who baby?"

"A little girl from my old neighborhood, I had just become a detective and... I keep dreaming about her, my mind keeps replaying the moment she died in my head."

"sweetie, I'm sorry… do you want me to get you some water?" 

"No, I'm just gonna go check on the kids ok…"

Dante went downstairs to check on Ainsley and Vinnie. He opened the door to his son's room peered in. he gazed down at his little boy, amazed at how much he had grown. Then he went to Ainsley's room with a knot in his stomach… there she was safe and sound, holding on to her favorite teddy bear.

He breathed deeply, "why do I feel so uneasy?"

He decided to do down to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee as the sun was starting to come up. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much," he glanced at the calendar. It was May 6th "ahh…" he said, "that time of the year again…Almost the day she died 14 years ago…"

(ring ring)

"Yeah, Falconari"

"hello detective…"

"Who is this!"

"Come on… don't you Remember?"

"Markus?" He shuddered

"Bingo!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fear Revisited Dante hung up the phone and diled Spinelle.

"Spinelle Listen get on your computer and find every thing you can on Markus Malone.."

"I getting news head lines from over 10 years ago child rape muder serial rapist oh my GOD...he supposed to be in prison for life How do you know this demon of darkness"

"he was my first big arrest he murdered a girl from my neighborhood"

"oh... this ones from yesturday... it says+he escaped...shit"

"What"

"athorities found a message on his cell wall"

"What does it say"

"Mr Detective Ive been so far away but now im coming to play... What do you think that means"

"it was his thing he liked riddles and games and shit... this SOB just called me and hes talking to me in that message"

"Dante you better call MR. Sir"

"I know..." Then he heard Lulu Scream... Dante Ran to her... "What is it?"

His daughters bed was empty her window was open...

"theres a note..." Lulu cried

_'hey there have no fear come and find me but dont shed a tear to the spot where it all began go there but dont bring back up this time or I swear all youll find is a lock of her hair..'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Serious

"Oh My God! This can't be happening!" Screamed Lulu

"Where's Vinny is he ok?" said Dante

"Dante what's going on." said Michael A very pregnant Abby by his side.

"Ainsley has been kidnapped..." Said Lulu

"What, would take her?" Exclaimed Abby

"This sick freak named Markus Malone, I put him away 14 years ago for murdering a girl from my neighborhood.."

Michael looked at the note left by Markus..." Oh my gosh this sick bastard, what is gonna do to her?"

"daddy...Ains is sad and scarred I can feel it..." Twin intuition was getting to Vinny

"Dont worry baby, we'll find your sister..." Dante scooped up his son and held him tight.

"I'm Calling Dad...Abby can you take Vinny downstairs to get some ice cream...how's that sound buddy?" said Michael

"I guess so, uncle mike... I'm really scared" he cried

* * *

"Dad you need to get over here right away..."

"What Happened, is it the baby?"

"No, it's your other grandchild...Just get over here now."

"I'll be right there..."

* * *

"Dante... what if he hurts our little girl?"

"He wont, he wants to mess with the bull, and he wont do anything unless he's provoked... he wont hurt her, he want's me to find him.." he hoped and prayed he was right."

"should we call Mac and Spinelle?"

"I already told him to call, i was on the phone with him when..."

"That sick SOB took our daughter... How could you let this happen!" she slapped him.

"I don't know, I will get her back don't worry" he sobbed

"Don't Worry? Don't freaking worry? How can I not!"

* * *

Sonny arrived a short time later...

"Grampa!"

"Hey buddy where's you mom and dad?"

"uptstairs... someone took ainsley gramppy..."

"What?"

"it's true Sonny, some guy that Dante put in prision escaped and grabbed Ainsley when she was sleeping..." Abby said

"Sonny...dad..." a distraught Dante came into the kitchen and reached for his father

"It's gonna be ok son... we're gonna find her..."

* * *

There was NO way in hell they were gonna give up without a fight. When one of there own is in a bad situation, they dont falter. You don't fuck with a Spencer, or a Falconari and Especially not Corinthos. Dante and Sonny have at least one thing in common, when someone knocks them down their eyes burn red with fury and no one can stop them from getting back up... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Searching

A\N hey so I'm going to start spelling Falconeri correctly..

Spinelle and Ronny showed up at the Falconeri home. Spin had been searching for clues through cyber space and he found something.

"Hey so check this out. All hardcore prisoners now have a micro-chip imbedded into their neck right above an artery so if they try to cut it out they will die." Said Spinelle

"How would they be able to get it out when the prisoner's time is up?"

"Well most of these guys are in for life but some who will be getting out in say 25 years have a self-destruct mechanism that causes the chip to dissolve into the blood stream."

"Does Markus have one?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…Yes, he had one put in…"

"When…"

"He escaped from the hospital facility a few short minutes after he was given the chip. He subdued a guard and a doctor…"

"Can you track the chip?" Said Lulu

"He knew he was going to get the chip, so he wrote that note to me in his cell before he went to the facility.."

"The last known address of the chip is 50 miles from here… how could he have gotten so far away without them figuring out where he was… this doesn't make sense…"

"Someone's got to be helping him from the outside." Said Sonny "Spinelle check all of the security camera's within a hundred mile radius to see if Markus has made any pit stops…"

"On it Mr. Sir"

Just then Dante's phone rang. "Hello?" Silence… "Hello!"

"Do I have your attention now Mr. Detective?" said Markus

He put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear… "Yes, let me talk to her and then we play our game."

"Now, now are you forgetting my rules?"

"No… I just need to hear her voice, how do I know you haven't already killed her?"

"I suppose you have a point… say high to daddy sweet girl"

"daddy…" she cried

"Yes baby are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm really scared is mommy there"

"Yes baby can you tell me where you are…"

"That's enough… 'no, I wanna talk some more' Shut up little princess"

"Markus I swear to God, if you hurt her…"

"Detective, you have your first clue… meet me in Brooklyn in let's say 3hours… you know where…"

The line went dead.

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't know, Dad, we need to get there as soon as possible."

"The jet is all ready to go.."

"Be careful, and get our daughter back."

"I'm coming to bro…" said Michael

"Are you sure? I think you should stay with your wife."

"No, Michael should go, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Dante, Sonny and Michael had no idea what this SOB had in store for them but they needed to save Ainsley. They hoped and prayed they would be able to bring her home... safe…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Show Down

Things will get ugly. Things will make you angry. It's what you do with that anger that tells people who you really are.

Dante went into the front of the building to meet with Markus while Michael and Sonny sneak in the back.

"Mr. Detective we meet again!"

"Where is my daughter?" said Dante

"That's the million dollar question now isn't it?"

"Stop stalling, where the hell is she?"

"Come on I just wanna play a little game with an old friend…it would be crucial that you didn't mess this up!"

"Ok…" he calmed himself "You've got me now, let's play"

"answer me this, '_a man plays the hero but really he's a zero, he wants it all but soon will fall to his own resolve…'_ who am I speaking of"

"You must be speaking about me because I run around 'saving people's lives and fighting crime' but I will never out run the mistake of letting you kill Miranda"

"Ah Miranda , I had forgotten her name."

"Shut up!"

"Ok you don't want to talk about that… I think I hit a nerve there"

Michael and Sonny searched the warehouse hoping to hear or see something… Just then they heard crying and a familiar voice…

Sonny cocked his gun and opened the door slowly. "On the ground now, listen to me!"

Michael tackled the man and turned him around.. "Ronnie?"

"Oh you've made a big mistake, Markus isn't gonna like this!"

"You're the one who helped him get out of prison aren't you, you sick freak!" said Michael

"What the hell did you do to my granddaughter you son of a bitch!"

She looked white as a ghost and sick… "I gave her something to make her fall asleep she wont stop crying about how she misses he mammi , uggh I've always hated that little brat." 

"Ronnie I was gonna let Dante bring you to jail but now I'm gonna let him kill you… Michael call 911 and take her to the hospital I'll handle this clown!"

Michael hoisted Ainsley up and brought her outside.

"you're safe now sweetie.."

"Dante, look who I found" said Sonny with a gun to Ronnie's side. Sonny had obviously taken a few swings at him also.

"Ronnie?" his fear turned to shear rage. He pulled out his gun. "Dad does Michael have Ainsley?"

"Yes he's taking her to the hospital…"

"Is she ok?" he shouted

"She will be…"

"Good, Get on your knees Markus!"  
"But you don't want to spoil your reputation Mr. Detecti…."

"If you call me MR. DETECTIVE one more time I will wash this floor with your brain matter!"

Markus silenced at this moment.

"Ronnie, how could you do this, You stood by me at my wedding, you …. Were supposed to be my friend!"

"Dante you never cared about me, in fact the only time you talk to me now was at work and you've never called me to your house until you found out your little brat was missing! All my life l've lived in your Fuckin perfect shadow!"

"When did you make friends with a convicted rapist and murderer?"

"he was asking for you at the prison last month so they called and I just so happened to be on desk duty that day… because of you no less…"

"so you let a deranged psychopath into my home and kidnap my daughter! Because you were mad at me…"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do Dante, have your daddy break my kneecaps?"

"Hey Dante, I'm really glad I got to meet your daughter, she's really beautiful, there's no saying whether or not I'd be able to contain myself if your father hadn't saved her…" he said incisively

Dante dialed 911 "yes this is Detective Dante Falconarie, you need to send a 'bus' to the warehouse on Brooklyn Ave"

_A/N Like I said you just don't wanna mess with a Falconari…._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Another day of Retribution

Markus was dead and Ronnie wasnt to far behind. He begged for his life but Dante wasnt privey to let him live, letting him bleed until the paramedics got there.

"Dad get out of here before the Cops get here. It'll Look bad if you dont"

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You're my son and I love."

"If I had come here alone, Ainsley wouldnt be alive right now... Thank you..."

"Aww how sweet, father and son bond of a dead body" whimpered Ronnie

"Shut up before we decide to bond over Two" Dante shouted.

* * *

The cops and Paramedics came took their statements and let them go; it helped that Dante knew some of the responding offcers :)

Dante just wanted to see his little girl and tell her that everything was going to be ok now. They finally got to the hospital where Michael was waiting for them.

"Where is she, I wanna see my daughter..."

"Dante, Dante calm down. She's being checked out, she's right down the hall."

"Is there anything wrong with her at all?"

"Well Ronnie injected her with a sedative of some sort but they are hydrating her and she seems fine"

"Are you sure?" said Dante

"Here she comes now" said Sonny

"DADDY! GRAMPA!" she ran to them and leaped into her father's arms.

"Oh my gosh sweety, are you ok?"

"Yup... Where is Vinny I wanna see him... is mommy coming?

"No sweety, were gonna take you home to see mommy and Vinny and Aunty Abby"

"The baby didn't come without me did it?" she said with a pout "if those dummies made me miss my cousin's birthday I'm gonna be real mad!"

"No Aines, I just called Auntie to make sure, but the baby is gonna come really soon.."

"Can we please go home now daddy? Are we gonna fly in Grampa's plane!"

"Si Nieta do wanna try flying it?"

"Mmmhmmm"

* * *

Lulu saw her little girl running up the path to the door. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Mommy!" Ainsley ran to her mother and latched on to her.

"Oh baby i'm sooooo happy your back" Lulu started to cry.

"Dont cry mommy, i'm ok"

"I know... where's daddy?"

"I'm right here baby ..."

Abby and Vinny came into the living room.

"Twinzie!" said Vinny "Your back, I missed you so much!"

"Michael?" said Abby holding her belly.

" hey my sweet" Michael handed her a dosen red roses.

"Oh those are beautiful, did you have any trouble with..."

"daddy took care of those goons, didn't you daddy!" Ainsley smiled

"goons? There was more than one?" Said Abby

"yeah..." said Dante he mouthed Ronnie to the girls and they simply decided to stop talking about that.

"So aunty when is the baby coming?"

"Um... well... it looks like you guys got here just in time..."

"What!" said Michael

"My Water just broke" Abby smiled

A/N here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it tell me what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Joyous Occasion

"The baby's coming now...Uh wha what do I do?" Michael started to panic and Laugh and stutter.

"Uncle Mike we need to take Auntie to the hospital silly" said Ainsley with a smile.

Vinny ran up to Abby with a piece of paper,"Here's your birth plan..."

"Birth Plan?" Said Michael

"Yeah Auntie wanted to be extra ready for the baby being born so we hellped her make a birth plan." Vinny smiled

"Thank you sweetie...Ohhhhh ow ow ow ow!"

"Contraction?" Said Sonny

"Mmmhmmm, it really hurts!"

"Dad I have know idea what to do... Whahhhhh"

"Bro... " said dante speaking very slowy "According to the list we need to get the bag which is by the door, call the hospital and let them know you're on your way and notify the family..."

"Oh ok, and what about at the hostpital..."

"We'll go over that when we get there ok..."

"Who do we need to call? I'll handle that" said Sonny

"God Parents?" said Dante

"Sam and Jason"

"Carly, cuz Dad's already here"

"Morgan, Kristina and Molly and Grampa Mike... am I forgetting anyone..."

"The Quatermaines..." said Lulu

"Oh yeah..."

"Oh my gosh, babe we havnt picked out a name yet!" Said Abby

"Michael didn't have a name for weeks"

"We arent going that long with out naming our child" Said Michael

"Call Molly and tell her to bring the name book, I left it at Alexis's the last time I was there."

* * *

They got to the Hospital in no time and everything went smoothly. Abby opted to go Natural for the birth.

"Oh gosh michael, I don't think I can do this.."

"Are you kidding me, you are the strongest person I know!"

"knock knock..."

"Hey Mom" Michael said with a smile "Sam, Jason..."

"I can't believe that my little baby is gonna have a baby of his own, so don't pull a typical Carly and not name him till he's baptized...I didnt even name you Jason had too"

"Molly is coming with the name book, Abby had some circled..."

"Michael owwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"You're about 7cm dialated Abby, you're almost there.." said Dr. Lee

"Ok sweetie, hold my hand and squeeze as hard as you can.." He looks into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"So Sam, hows little Danny doing?" Danny is Jason and Sam's 3 year son.

"He's doing so well, We left him with Maxie, Spinellie and Georgianna ( their 2 year old daughter.

"Oh i'm sure he's having fun with Georgianna" said Michael

"Mmmm, he likes her a lot!" Jason smiled.

"So how is the Labor going so far?" Said Carly

"Um it's ok but i'm starting to rethink the no drugs thing, it hurts!"

"I know you can do it" said Michael

* * *

The Labor progressed and soon all of the family gathered in the waiting room. Sam, Carly and Lulu stayed in the room with Michael and Abby.

"Ok, Abby I need you to bare down and push as hard as you can ready 1..2..3"

"ahhhhhhh it hurts Michael..." she starts to cry

"I know, I know sweetheart...In a little while our baby will be here you can do it..."

"The baby is crowning Abby do you want a mirror so you can see?"

"Don't Look michael, you'll never want to touch me again..."

"Are you kidding me you are the most georgous woman I have ever laid eyes on..."

"Alright i'd say in about three more pushes you're baby will be here"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm crying already..." Said Carly

"I know this is so beautiful Carly, who would have thought that little Michael would grow up so fast and make me and Jason his child's God-Parents..."

"Push Abby, 1,3,3,4,5,6..."

"Ahhhh owwwha"

"That's It one more big push..."

One final push and then the next Corinthos entered the room. The sound of a screaming baby filled the air and Michael broke down. He couldn't Believe his eyes. He looked at what He and Abby had created with such unexplainable pride and joy. They would love their child forever and would do everything possible to protect it from harm.

"It's A BOY" Dr. Lee shouted "Michael would you like to cut the umbilical cord..."

" Oh Abby Look at him, he's perfect... mom look at my little boy" he couldn't stop sobbing. "Everything bad that has happened seems so far away, I would endure it all again becuase it led me you sweet baby boy..."

Michael cut his son's umbilical cord.."I know exactly what I wanna name you little one, Roshan Lux Edward Corinthos.. what do you think Abby?"

"I think it suits him and those were the names that I circled how did...?"

"great minds think alike I guess said Lulu..."

"I'm gonna go tell everyone..."

* * *

Michael ran down the hallway to the waiting room so excited... he could barely contain his joy...

"Michael, Give us the DEATS." Said Dante

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" said Kristina

:"Dad..." He looked over at Sonny and Sonny walked over to him.

"Yes Michael"

"Would you like to meet your new grandson?"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BOY EVERYONE Except for Edward PAY UP!"

Everyone Laughed

"Dante you let your daughter take bets for the sex of my Child" he smiled

"Hey kids gotta make money somehow..."

'I cant believe I'ma dad...' Michael thought.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- High school… Family Dinner, Surprise Visits(some Spanish between Vinnie and Sonny via Google translate)

Vinnie runs into Sonny on the docks on his way to the police station to see his father.

"Grampa I got an A on my Spanish exam!" said 16 year old Vinnie said with his dimples showing

Sonny catching Vinnie's mild cockiness decided to Test him on his own. "Nieto muy bueno, ¿cómo son sus padres?"

"Están bien. ¿Sigue viniendo para el abuelo la cena?"

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ahora tiene a su papá estado enseñando todas las frases italianas o simplemente enseñarle español?"

"Tanto el abuelo, que está teniendo un momento difícil con él sin embargo... de hecho, él no es muy bueno..."

"Hey are you guys talking crap about me over there?" said Dante

"ahh, no just the truth, you suck at learning new things cuz you're old pop..."

Sonny lovingly tapped the back of Vinnie's head, "hey dont talk to your dad like that, don't be like me Vin.."

"So uh, you're still on for Dinner right Dad?"

"Yup, I'll be there around 6:30"

"Ok we'll see you there.."

"hey where is your sister?"

"She had to stay after shcool for a project she is working on…"

"oh is she going to be home in time for dinner?"

"she needs you to pick her up in 2 hours.."

* * *

(dinner) everyone sat around the dinner table and discussed their day… waiting Carly, Joslyn, Jason Sam and Danny to show up.

"So did Vinnie tell you that he got an A on his Spanish exam?" said Sonny

"Yeah, if he keeps it up he will make honors again this Semester" Lulu said

"How are you doing in school Ainsley?" Sonny asked

"Great grampa, I got an A in Latin and a B in French"

"they let you take more than one language in school, how do you work that into your schedule?" said Abby

"I had two free periods in my schedule and I already had Latin so I asked if I could take another language and use my other free period for lunch instead of study…"

"it must be hard having a full schedule Ains' but I take it you want to go to college…"

"Yup I want to start my own business, you know be my own boss and not take orders from anyone but me…" she chuckled as she looked over at her grandfather…

"That sounds like a good plan, what type of business do you want to get into sweetie?" said Lulu

"I don't know yet… There are so many opportunities as you know, maybe I'll just take over grampa's coffee business when he kicks the bucket…"

"Ainsley!" said Lulu not pleased with her daughter's rudeness

"What? no disrespect gramps I just LOVE coffee and it's good business"

"Well… why don't we talk about that later dear, Vin what do you want to do?"

"Um, I have no idea… maybe a translator but I really like fixing things like cars and stuff you know…"

"that's promising your great uncles owned a car shop in Brooklyn very cool…" said Sonny

"Well I wanna work at the Hospital like Grammy Monica" said Roshan

"That's great Roshan, so when is everyone else getting here?"

(Just then the doorbell rang)

"Hey Guys what's up" said Carly

"Grammy, Joslyn!" said Roshan "Uncle Jason, Auntie Sam!"

"Hey Roshan how are you?"

"Good, we were just talking about our day…"

"Molly, Kristina and Ethan and Alexis walked in (Sonny had eased over with Kristina and Ethan's Relationship)

Every one sat down to have the meal, it was a mixture of Spanish and Italian dishes that Vinnie and Ainsley had prepared because it was almost heritage day at school.. Then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" said Lulu she looked out the window and was surprise to Olivia, Johnny and Maria at the Door… "Hey!"

"Hey, we were in town and were hoping to stop in…"

"Dante… Your Mother is here!"

"What? Oh my Gosh, Sis how are you now! It's good to see you"

"I know, it's been a couple years since the last time we visited…"

"Come join us there is plenty of food" said Sonny

Then Dante stood up and made a toast " It's really great to have all of you together in one room…Ma, Johnny, Maria, I'm really happy to have you back here for a few days… Lulu you are an amazing woman and I just want you to know how happy I am to be your husband Vinnie and Ainsley you are the best kids a father could ask for… To Family, we may not have it all together but together we have it all!"

"Here here!" everyone said

"Dante we're not here for a few days… we've decided to move back to Port Charles for good…" Said Olivia

A/N This story will be winding down in a couple of chapter's but I will be continuing with a new story more focased on the Kid's Enjoy


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- High school+ Mobster Grandfather+ overprotective parents (who may or may not also be in the Mob) =Hell...

Everything is going great for the Corinthos, Falconeri, Zaccarah, Spencer, Jax Families. . Ainsley and Vinnie Falconeri, Maria Zaccarah, Jocelyn Jax, and Aiden Spencer all go to school together and are very close; I mean they are family, they have other friends however they spend most of their time hanging around each other. They attend

"Yo Vinnie what's up Cuz?"

"Not much Aiden, you?"

"This test today is gonna kick my but dude"

"Did you study..." Vinnie asked coyly

"I tried but History is dumb"

"You guys, why are you standing out here still the bell rang two minutes ago" Said Jocelyn

"yeah, yeah, we'll be in when we feel like it" said Vinnie

"Vin you and I both know that if our Dads catch us being late for first period then we'll be dead..."

"Ahh lets go..."

* * *

"Ok class today we are going to review for the test on the Prohibition era..."

"This should be right up you alley Falconeri" Said Magnus Stewart

"Oh yeah whatduyah mean..." Vinnie was a little offended

"I mean Since your grandfather is a Gangster, you should ace this thing..."

"Well so is my grandfather but I'm still dumb when it comes to this subject" said Maria

"Your half Italian It should be in your blood sweetie pie" Shana Lee said with an Attitude

"Shut you face..." Said Maria

"Or what you fit me with some cement shoes..."

"at first, Maria let the comment go, then the girl behind her took a lighter to her hair

"I don't have to take that from you!" she turned around punched the girl in the face… Then Maria launched herself at Shana slapping her in the face, with that Vinnie hoisted her of the girl to avoid any more trouble..

"Ladies and Gentlemen PLEASE! This is an important time in our country's History now sit down and Silence yourselves... Maria, Shana and Vinnie... Office NOW"

"But..." They said in unison

"NOW!"

"Yes Mrs. Smith"

* * *

"This is so ridiculous, I'm tired of people picking on us... we don't deserve it!"

"I know auntie we don't"

"stop calling me that Vinnie you and Ainsley are a month older than me..." she crossed her arms and sat down in the Office chair

"listen Ma-Ri-a I don't like you and I never will so why don't you just deal with it…"

"My Father and My Uncle are both respected Police Officers in this community; you do know that Bullying is now a Crime right?" Vinnie fired back

"Whatever… talking to you is going to ruin my reputation…"

"So what did you two do now?" said the assistant principle to Vinnie and Maria

"We didn't do anything without provocation, this young lady over here and Magnus Stewart decided to make comments about our Italian Heritage after saying that the Prohibition topic should be right up our alley"

"the girl behind me burned some of my hair with her lighter…"

"And then what happened…" she was obviously frustrated with the situation

"This bitch decided to launch herself across the room and attack me for no reason, My father, who mind you makes many donations to this school will not be happy when he hears about this…"

"Go ahead and throw your name and wads of cash around to get your way, but we will not be putting up with your garbage anymore Shana!"

"OMG, she just threatened me, what is this, you've only been here for a month and you think you can intimidate me? I don't understand why she is soooo mean to me Mrs. Sheen" she pretends to cry

"You know the policy for discipline here, Vinnie and Maria you are to leave the premises and we will be calling your parents later, if this happens again you will be serving Saturday detention!"

Not wanting anymore trouble Vinnie and Maria left and immediately went to the police station to talk to Dante…

* * *

"Again guys, why is it always either my son or my little sister…."

"Chill out Dante, they dissed Italians this time I wasn't gonna sit there and take it…"

"Was it that Shana girl again?"

"Yup, and a girl took a lighter to Maria's hair" 

"I 'll have a car send you guys home…" 

"no we'll walk dad… Thanks for nothing"

"I just don't want to see you guys get hurt.."

"Well we do, we get picked on all the time by people and you don't seem to understand that!"

"I don't know what to do anymore Vin… the lighter thing was way uncalled for but can you prove it was her"

"I know what to do , next time someone disses me I will stop it my way, because being the good son of a cop isn't helping!"

* * *

(Later that day)

"Dude, what happened?" Aiden said

"I don't know but I am really tired of that Shana girl and Magnus… what the hell does he know about anything?" Said Vinnie

"Bro you've just gotta deal with it, two more years and we'll all be free of this place.." said Ainsley

"yeah besides who needs friends when we've a family like ours" said Jocelyn

"I know… but when someone hurts my family they hurt me…"

"We've gotta make a pact right here, that we'll always stick together no matter what and that we wont let any of us do anything stupid that will lead us down the wrong path… we don't wanna be in the same boat as our grandfathers right… so let's make our names shine for something other than murder and racketeering…" said Ainsley

They got in a circle put their hands in…

A/N 1-2 chapter's to go... hope you like it


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Always and Forever

3-15-2026 (Raise your Glasses)

ding ding ding... Dante tapped his fork on his glass. All of their friends and family were there at the Metro Court. "May I have your attention please?"

"Whahoo" everyone cheered

"16 years ago two incredible things happed to me... I married the most beautiful, smartest woman in the world and she then gave birth to our two amazing children. Sorry guys that your mom and I had to have our aniversery on your birthday but you decided to be born a month early... not to mention without being in a hospital and by the way your mom didnt have any pain meds either...'

"We get the picture Dad" Ainsley and Vinnie smiled.

"I know, anyways your mother and I just want you two to know how much we love you" He smiles and turns to Lulu. "And I just want you to know that you have made these passed 16 years such an incredible journey Lulu. You have given me so much love and I could never imagine being without you.. I will love you always my sweet..." He kisses his wife on the hand

"Here, here Dante, now it's my turn" said Johnny, "Olivia if anyone had told me all those years ago that I would be standing here beside you and our beautiful daughter, I would have called them a liar. Words can not describe how much I love you and Maria. Thank you baby for showing me I was capable of loving another human being and to my darling daughter, thank you for making your mom and I complete we love you so much."

"I love you too!"

"to love and happiness!" shouted Vinnie

"Here here" said the crowed

* * *

(Later that night)

Dante picked up Lulu and brought her to their bedroom...

"Can you believe that our kids are gonna be seniors in september" said Lulu

"I know, time sure flies right baby"

"If you had to do it all again would you change anything..."

"well you know, If I could I would make so that I met and married you sooner, and I would have killed Markus when I had the chance the first time..."

"Hmmm..." Lulu pulled out a photo album, "look how small they were here..."

"Yeah I really miss them at that age... do you ever wish we had more kids..." he reached in for a kiss and she chuckled "what?"

"You want more kids..."

"Well I just thought that you know maybe we could... try..."

"I dont want to try..."

"Oh..."

"I mean, we DONT have to..." she smirked as he looked dumbfounded, "he then turned to the last page of the photo album that had a sonogram with a not that read baby Falconeri to be named later...

"What?" he was obviously happy...

The End!


End file.
